Esse Amor
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Saya e Haji no cap. 50 aceitando o amor que sentem um pelo outro e dando uma oportunidade a felicidade. Songfic da música This Love da Angela Aki que eu amo.


Esse Amor

Esse Amor

**Notas da História:**

Essa é a minha 1ª fic do casalzinho, espero que gostem. Reviews são aceitos para saber se alguém está lendo e se está bom ou ruim.  
Agradeço a minha beta Ingrid pela disponibilidade() Os personagens de Blood+ não me pertencem, só peguei para brincar

Ele pediu com tanto amor e ternura que Saya não podia dizer não por mais que estivesse decidida a terminar com sua vida e as de suas sobrinhas. O amor que resplandecia no olhar dele fez com que a esperança de ser feliz tomasse conta dela e ela passou acreditar que poderia viver um futuro próspero ao lado dele e de sua famíla quando acordasse novamente.

_O amor faz a paz_

_Alguém dizia__  
__Uns concordam, outros desconfiam__  
__Se não existissem tormentos__  
__Não sentiria a paz no carinho__  
__dos seu braços__  
__Quando te abraço_

Sentia o calor daquelas mãos que a levantou e sustentou em diversas ocasiões, ela não conseguia mais esconder o que sentia há tanto tempo e sempre deixava de lado devido a obsessão que a assolava, não queria mais esconder, o amava como nunca tinha amado ninguém antes, o desejava como homem só a pessoa do cavalheiro não mais bastava. Era tanto carinho naquele toque que a necessidade de tê-la que ele tentava esconder se tornava urgente, a frieza daquela pele pálida ficou num passado distante. Aquele calor fez ela mirá-lo e pedir sem falar para estar entre seus braços.

_Fiquei muda, com o coração fechado__  
__Desde não sei quando__  
__Pensei que este amor ia ser acabado__  
__Esta mão sobreposta__  
__Não vou soltar desta vez_

Batia em uma cadência acelerada nunca sentira tamanha velocidade, por mais que se locomovesse rápido quando necessário seus atos sempre eram calmos tanto quanto sua expressão; essa diferença a fez olhar para ele que como sempre retribuiu com calma, ela sorriu.

- Haji...

E alcançou seu rosto com delicados dedos que passeavam pela face branca, seguiu o contorno do lábios que se abriram em um sorriso deixando que ela presenciasse a beleza daquele rosto sorrindo. Uma das mãos dele que estava no frágil braço subiu para tirar a teimosa mecha de cabelo que quase encobria seus olhos, ela ao sentir seu toque fechou os olhos querendo apenas sentir aquele momento, ele desceu a mão pelo rosto dela contemplando a expressão de felicidade da amada e sentindo aquela pele tão cálida.

- Saya...

_A força de acreditar__  
__liberta o amor__  
__Contando com a amizade,__  
__Imaginando o futuro,__  
__A felicidade é visível_

_Mas não consigo me enxergar_

Estava sendo tão bom senti-lo que ela não queria mais abrir os olhos seu corpo correspondia com arrepios que percorriam a sua espinha, mas ele a chamava.

- Saya...

Ela abriu e só podia ver aqueles dois orbes mirando-a, desnudando-a, sentiu medo por um instante e pensou em desistir mas ele a reteve somente com o olhar, acalmando-a para que ela se mantivesse com ele, chegou perto do ouvido dela e disse.

- Amo você.

Deu um leve beijo e abraçou-a querendo transmitir a segurança que ela tanto precisava para espantar o medo que a perturbava e conseguiu.

- Haji...

Ela falou ao sentir-se protegida entre os braços dele e em resposta ele a beijou no pescoço desejando ir mais além e aguardando a decisão dela.

_Se seguir as promessas__  
__como bússola__  
__Este amor vai perder o rumo__  
__Prefiro pegar na sua mão__  
__A esperar o milagre,__  
__A força de acreditar,__  
__me liberta_

Já estava decidida desde o momento que largou a espada não voltaria a sofrer daquela forma, não mais. Afastou-se dele um pouco somente para olhar o rosto do seu futuro depois olhou para trás e viu as pequenas sobrinhas se mexendo e sorriu, voltou-se para o homem à sua frente que também sorria. Ele entendeu o significado daquele gesto e se aproximou lentamente dela deixando claro que ela poderia desistir caso quisesse, mas não foi isso que encontrou a tocar seus lábios.

_Se seguir as promessas__  
__como bússola__  
__Este amor vai perder o rumo__  
__Prefiro pegar na sua mão__  
__A esperar o milagre,__  
__A força de acreditar,__  
__me liberta_

Agora eles eram um, acima dos medos acima dos desafios eles tinham se tornado um, ela o queria e ele a completava e vice-versa. O que começou casto e lento tornou-se profundo tomando-os por inteiro não deixando espaço para dúvidas nem para a presença de outros; ao longe Kai observava o desabrochar da sua irmã.

Não existia sangue entre eles, o desejo e não mais a obrigação de matar algo fez com que seus lábios se unissem e eles aproveitaram ao máximo a volúpia reprimida aprofundando o toque dos lábios, saboreando o gosto um do outro. Haji a abraçava mais forte não querendo perdê-la e ela correspondia a altura, somente quando não suportava mais a falta de ar que eles se soltaram, abraçaram-se e ficaram sentindo um ao outro.

Saya sabia que seu futuro seria diferente, mesmo com 30 anos de separação ela sabia que quando acordasse a felicidade estaria lá esperando-a.

_O amor faz a paz_

--X--

N/A: Reviews são bem vindos;


End file.
